Romance of a Fallen Love
by Glass Children
Summary: First complete fanfic or at least trying to. The story of a character that I made up, supposedly told by Sasuke, but it's in thirdperson. In progress. Lemon in a few chapters. Forgive my writing technique, I've been told it's quite out of character.
1. Prologue

_**Romance of a Fallen Love**_

Yeah, this is going to be my first official fanfic. Please excuse my inadequate writing technique. I'm not all that experienced in writing fanfics. And please, if you don't think it's really good, leave me no criticism. Just advice…. Please? Thankies!

Prologue

Sasuke wandered the halls of Ninja Academy during the last hours of the day. His mind fed on thoughts of the past couple of weeks. Frequently, the face of a deceased Mist ninja would cross him.

"Haku?" Why would he be thinking of Haku? From memories of Sasuke's first official mission, he recalled Haku as the merciful, melancholy orphan, taken under the wind of Zabuza Momochi, who had dreams of his own.

But this Mist ninja was different, despite their appearances. This ninja had eyes of black night. Her expression was sad but peaceful. She was apparently dead. Sasuke knew she was satisfied in her afterlife as he began her story.


	2. Origin, Part One

Chapter One – Origin Part One

In the midst of a crisis, a small family in the Village Hidden in the Mist struggled through many losses. The secret was out. A young boy had murdered his father after the father had killed the boy's mother. The child's name was Haku.

When Haku was only a year old, his mother took a vacation and left him with his father. She journeyed through parts of the region and came upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There, she met a longtime childhood friend from the Uchiha clan. They spent three days and three nights together. As they caught up on news and lost years, they recovered their feelings for each other and eventually conceived an unexpected baby. Haku's mother's visit had come to an end and she had to return to her own village. The signs of pregnancy revealed themselves.

Nine threatening months later, a baby girl with eyes of snowflake white was born. Mother had received a notice that the baby's father was executed for traitorous bonding. The Mist village learned of the wrongly conceived baby and shunned both mother and child for four years. The stepfather eventually snapped for two reasons: his stepdaughter's existence and the fact that his son inherited Kekkei Genkai from his wife (there were conflicts with the Kekkei Genkai bloodlines and people without them because the people feared there would be wars so they hunted these bloodlines down.) He killed Mother.

After killing his father and caring for his half-sister until he was seven years old, Haku abandoned his post as guardian. Eri, the forsaken six-year-old child, was forced to study the art of ninja if she wanted to survive on her own. She would study until she was able to move away from a people who threatened her life. As an extremely advance student, she mastered the teachings of Mist in about two years and set off for the Leaf village at age eight. She later learned her journey was in vain.

Eri made her way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and found herself forbidden at the gates. The Hokage himself came to confirm this.

"Child," he said. "Surely you have heard the story of your parents?"

Eri claimed to be an orphan and the Hokage told his tale after bringing the timid child to his quarters at the Ninja Academy.

"Now then," he began. "According to reports, your mother came from the Mist village and your father came from here. He was a member of the clan of Uchiha. Both adults came from families who had Kekkei Genkai. I suppose you have both the Kekkei Genkai trait from the Mist village and the Sharingan, Uchiha clan's Kekkei Genkai.

We learned that your parents were friends and childhood sweethearts long before they both became ninja, or at least studied the art. It was forbidden to wed or mate with a member of an opposing village back then, so we punished your father by executing him."

The Hokage paused here to see Eri's expression, for his eyes were closed the entire time. He saw that she was staring at the floor, and her snowflake eyes had turned cerulean blue. Her face was expressionless. He continued.

"We received a report from the Mist village that your mother and stepfather were found dead in their home, their child missing." The Hokage concluded his tale and told Eri of her status in that particular village.

"As far as we know, the other villages do not yet know of your birth. You should be able to register as a member of any village except Mist and Leaf."

Eri was puzzled. She had planned to reside in the Leaf village. Apparently, she thought wrong, and for the first time since her arrival, she spoke with confidence.

"But Lord Hokage, I planned to live here. Why can't I live here?" she pleaded. He looked at her sadly and said, "You were traitorously conceived, remember? Unfortunately, both villages have banned you from their gates until you are twelve years old; old enough to begin ninja academics. If you had not come to exist how you did, I would have allowed you to live here, but as it turned out, we cannot risk another spawn. We expect to see you in a couple of years." He gazed at her for a second, then dismissed her.

Eri nodded and thanked him. She got up to leave, and as she reached the door, she heard the Hokage murmur, "What a pity." Her eyes stayed blue.

She finally noticed two men standing by the doorway, watching and listening the entire time. The taller one had silver spiky hair and wore his Leaf headband over his left eye. The shorter one had brown hair and a scar that trailed the bridge of his nose. They were talking.

"What a shame. Her skills could have been put to good use. I doubt her academics aren't bad either, seeing as she is already a master of Mist technique," the brown-haired one said.

The silver-haired man eyed her. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, and she too had been looking. He smiled sweetly. For a split second, Eri felt her eyes burn from staring into his eyes for what felt like minutes (it was only for a few seconds). She looked away, and stalked out of the room.

Behind her, just as the door was closing, Eri heard the silver-haired man say to the other, "Iruka, I saw it. That young girl is an irismorph, and she possesses the Sharingan."

As soon as Eri was outside of the Leaf village's gates, her eyes turned purple. She was set with determination to train hard to be the best.

And thus began her difficult journey.


	3. Origin, Part Two

Chapter One – Origin Part Two

It was her first day alone. Eri wandered throughout the region, searching for a suitable village. Not long after her journey started did she come across the Village Hidden in the Sand. So long had she dreamed that she would come here in search of salvation. Temporarily, she did.

Upon entering the fates, she discovered a small redheaded boy about her age, clutching a large gourd and a pocketknife. He sat in the shade alone. Eri approached the boy, fishing in her messenger bag for the lunch that she prepared herself. She tried to hand it to him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, eager to make a new friend. The boy looked from the lunch to her, shook his head, and said, "I don't take charity." Eri smiled sweetly and said, "This isn't charity. I was just trying to befriend you. Besides, you look very lonely, sitting under this tree all by yourself." The boy thought again and reached for the lunch in Eri's outstretched hand. "Are you sure you want me to have this? You don't even know who I am, nor I do you." Eri nodded and took another lunch from her bag.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

Quietly, the children ate their lunches. Every now and then, they would glance nervously at each other. Eri was the first to speak.

"My name is Eri," she said. Her eyes glowed green, happy to have made a new friend.

"Gaara," replied the boy. He had finished his meal and was staring at the beautiful girl sitting next to him, which he thought all his life would be impossible.

"It's nice to meet you, Gaara." With saying this, Eri smiled again. Gaara looked down.

For the first time, Eri actually made contact with a peer, and was happy for her success. "I have come to the Sand village in search of a home and some training. I wish to become a ninja and hunt down my lost half-brother. What about you? Why are you lonely?"

Gaara looked away and said, "I live on the streets. I have no home, no family. I have no friends. I am a freak. I am feared." Eri marveled at Gaara, the boy of no fears. She found herself strangely attracted to him.

"I have an idea," she said. Gaara turned to look at her, a questioning look on his face. "You can come with me to apply for a home. You can pose as my brother. We will live together and be a happy family."

_You make it sound so easy_, thought Gaara.

Gaara brought Eri to the Hokage to request membership of the Sand village. They made up a story that suggested they were family, and the Hokage pretend to believe them (he knew, of course, that they lied because their physical appearances showed no resemblance).

When Eri and Gaara met the Hokage of the Sand village, they glanced at each other and nodded. They began their tale.

"Lord Hokage of the Suna village, we request your permission to live here as family," Eri began. "My name is Eri, and this is my brother Gaara. We are orphans. "

Gaara nodded his head in agreement, while the Hokage listened carefully, eyeing the pair. However, the Suna village Hokage had his doubts.

"You are orphans. Where does your origin lie? What village do you come from?" he said suspiciously.

"Um…" Eri was at a loss of words. Surely she did not think that she could fool a wise Hokage such as the one before them?

"Our parents came from the Sand village and were kicked out. We don't know why. We were born afterwards into the wild… outside of the gates." Gaara spoke out of nowhere. The girl beside him sighed with relief, for she was not expecting the Hokage to ask such questions.

"Hmmm…" the Hokage said. "Gaara and Eri… Gaara and Eri…" He said their names multiple times, seeming to engrave them into his head before he decided their fate.

After what seemed like hours, the Hokage finally agreed to spare them. "I have decided," he said. "I will grant you permission to live in the Sand Dunes. You will be put in the care of Old Woman Shiori. You may leave her residence at age twelve to shape yourselves. But be warned. Shiori needs your help also. Her death is slowly coming upon her, despite her healthy lifestyle."

With that, the triumphant duo was dismissed and found their way to the Sand Dunes with the help of Gaara, who knew the village inside and out. They approached Shiori's wooden door and knocked. In response, a small old woman with osteoporosis opened the door, welcoming them.

"Hello," the old woman began. "You must be my new children. I have been expecting you. Come. Come inside where it is cooler."

The pair of children did as they were told, fascinated by a woman not much taller than they were. They turned to watch the door close, as the door to their lives also closed forever.


	4. Interlude 1

Interlude #1

At this point in the story, the young Uchiha survivor had left the Ninja Academy. Sasuke had begun to absentmindedly stroll around the village. Unexpectedly, he crossed the abandoned Uchiha mansion. It was as he had expected it to be: ominous; untouched; and never to be approached, for the building towered menacingly over all other buildings in the village. Sasuke stood at the base of the house, staring up at the building, which was his rightful inheritance. After gazing upon the dark beauty of the house, he decided to go inside.

Sasuke opened the door.

He entered the threatening threshold and wandered its halls. All the time he recalled the days he had spent with his family in the family room. He remembered spending time with his older brother Itachi. He had looked up to him until that dreadful day when the very person would slaughter his entire family. Sasuke despised Itachi from that day forward, and vowed to kill him.

Sasuke's cool authority seemed to have died away by the time he reached the bedrooms. He felt the strong desire to cry as he remembered the family he once had. Automatically, he reached his own room. It was dark and plain. The Uchiha symbol was on the wall behind his bed. An empty picture frame was found on his night table. It had once held a miniaturized portrait of his family. Someone must've taken it.

He ventured out of his room, tired of reminiscing. He found himself in his brother's room afterward.

"Great," he said to not only himself, but also the walls of the room. "Just what I need. I desire to not remember Itachi. He is my enemy. My rival. A traitor." Before he stalked away, he had to have one peek of his brother's room, for he was never allowed inside. He was willing himself against it, but found himself in Itachi's doorway. He stood stunned.

The room was similar to his, with the exception of many more pictures. The pictures were not only of his whole family, however. Most were of Itachi himself and his younger brother. On his night table, he had a picture of Sasuke when he was about six. The glass of the picture frame was broken.

Sasuke couldn't look anymore. His brother's room even smelled as Itachi did. Itachi's aroma filled his nostrils and he could not take anymore. He broke free of the spell entrancing him with his brother's scent. The young Shinobi bolted and ran straight out of the house with tears brimming in his eyes.


End file.
